Balancing Act
by TheDramaLlamaIsNotUrMomma
Summary: Her abusive father has taken away her family. Who will she turn to? Will her family return alive or in caskets?


**This is my first actual fanfiction.**

**I don't own glee.**

Rain fell from the sky; it dropped down creating a rhythm on the old, wooden roof. Santana didn't come from the best place in town; in fact it could be considered the worst. Though her dad was a doctor didn't mean that her family ever saw his paycheck—or him for that matter. He was always away gambling in the only casino in Lima (not that it would pass for a casino anywhere else). And when he came—well Santana made sure that she and her siblings weren't anywhere near him. Not since the first time he came home drunk, and Santana ended up with bruises on her face. They would hide out at Brittany's house until her mom came back. It wasn't that her mother didn't care, but she was never around. Balancing two jobs to pay the bills was hard enough.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't hear his car coming up the driveway, that she only had time to help her siblings out of the window. She had no idea how much he had drunk that night. It wasn't her fault that her mother came back early or that somehow her father saw her siblings trying to sneak to Brittany's. She didn't know about the divorce papers her mother had called and told her father about. It wasn't her fault he was mad, so mad, and that she was all alone in her house unaware of what was going on outside in the pouring rain. She didn't know that he would take them, take all of them.

* * *

><p>She woke the next morning unaware she had fallen asleep under her bed, where she had been hiding. Stff and sore and tired of her alarm clock, she decided she would get ready for school, then realized she would have to hurry in order to pick up her siblings. This realization brought a new worry: she was suprised she hadn't heard her father the night before screaming and throwing things in a druken rage, on a quest to find her or one of her siblings to torment. <em>So what had happened?<em> Was the question filling her sleep-addled brain, she could have sworn she hadn't heard, but had seen his car in the driveway. She had known that it took him precisley a minute to go inside the house, where he would hear them. A minute to move, panicking it had taken her twice as long to get the kids out the window leaving her alone in the house the minute almost gone, knowing it was too late and diving under the bed. She remembers hearing something like a terrified cat a few minutes afterwords. _Ohhh,_ she thought to herself thats what happened he probably went out to terrify a cat and forgot about going inside and later passing out in the street. She checked the window, no father or cat lyng anywhere on the pavement. _He must have remembered to wake up and get to his job, that's why he's gone._ She reasoned with herself.

* * *

><p>She called Brittany ready to thank her and tell her she was coming to pick up her brothers and sisters.<p>

"Britt-Britt, I can come over and get them now."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Aren't my siblings there, I sent them over last night, we've been to your place enough they should know the way. Aren't they there?"

"uhhhhhhhhhh...no"

"Ummmm, well I guess they're not there," Santana repled, a nervous edge in her voice. Knowing Brittiany hadn't just forgotten they were there, suprsingly a sleepy Brittany was a smart Brttany.

"I've got to go. My cat wants waffles for breakfast."

* * *

><p>After throwing on some clean shorts and a t-shirt, Santana frantically searched the small one story house for the rest of her family. Finding they were nowhere to be found. Santana resumed her search outside. That was where she sighted the blood. Not tons of it, but as if someone had skinned their knees, that wasn't what stopped Santana's heart. It was the lack of a cat, the bit of rope and the sliver of ductape that brought her hand to clutch the side of the house. These things were definitley not there before, and they screamed of somethng hinky going on. One thing was for certain Santana's family was gone, and her father was nowhere to be found.<p>

**Notice how I refer to Santana's father and her family separatly. I hope you like it. Any reviews even anonymous ones are greatly appreciated. I haven't decided who Santana will be with. I you really want to have a say, review and give me a reason why they should be with who you want them to be. I will start working on the next chapter when get 10 reviews.**


End file.
